Adrian Geller
'''Adrian '''is a slender, short, physically weak young man with small, dexterous hands, piercing, striking orange-brown eyes and straight, dyed-black neck-length hair. Personality If Adrian is one thing, he is eager to commit even the most horrendous acts for the smallest fee. It's not that he gets a kick out of inflicting pain. In fact, he is rather detached towards the whole thing and it doesn't make much of a difference to him if someone is laughing or crying. The boy is violent and merciless when he is asked to be, but wouldn't be disappointed or annoyed if he was asked to treat a person with kindness. It is only when someone offends him deeply that he would refuse to treat them kindly, and it is difficult to rouse Adrian's temper. He has the manners of a saint, a true gentleman, and seems to put other people in front of himself. Don't be swayed by his false smile, however, Adrian could offer you his jacket in the rain one day and be cutting your throat the next. It is impossible to predict his next move and therefore very difficult for him to form healthy, honest relationships with those around him. He appreciates people who share his views on human life and as a result most of his allegiances can be found within the Execution department. Looking upon the world in a seemingly cheerful light, Adrian is not one who believes that he is doing what he does because it is the right thing to do, he does it because he holds the belief that in this world, there is no right or wrong. He has little value for human life, including his own, and isn't disturbed or frightened by the thought of dying. He does show an awful lot of interest in the lives and loves that other people seem so desperate not to lose. During executions, he can often be overheard asking irrelevant questions about his victim's family, and their reasons for not wanting to die. He is curious about what motivates other human beings but can't seem to develop any true sense of attachment to them. He is deeply offended by the rude, and though you will get no warning to his wrath you will soon face it in all it's bloodthirsty glory. Adrian once calmly broke a woman's arm because she screamed at a rather dirty tribute from District Twelve for brushing past her and getting coal dust on her clothes. He had pointed out to her that she should apologize for her harsh words and she refused. Even mild impoliteness can set him off, which is one of the many reasons why it is so dangerous to be around him. The only time he will forgive rudeness is if it comes from someone with power over him and acting on it would result in him losing his job. Adrian feels as though he owes the execution department deeply for helping to remove him from District Seven and allowing him to change his name, losing his job would feel like going against that debt in his eyes. And if Adrian is anything, he is respectful of debts and repaying them. History Adrian was born as Mallory Geller in District Seven to Luther and Corine Geller. He had a very close relationship to his father, the two had a lot in common and Corine's job in a nearby lumber-mill meant she didn't get to spend that much time at home. Adrian's parents were very strict, and didn't allow him to do much in his youth. Their protectiveness over him meant that outside school, Adrian didn't have many friends. He was a late talker and a late walker, but learned fast when he wanted to. Growing up, Adrian always felt that something simply wasn't right. He was never sure what it was, but he always felt dissatisfied with who he was and that something was off about his peaceful life. At around the age of eleven, he began to suspect that he was transgender. He didn't breathe a word of it to another soul until he was fifteen, and even then only his closest friends and girlfriend (who his parents didn't know about) knew. Everything fell apart when he was accidentally outed by a close friend. He became the laughing stock of the District, and the use of feminine pronouns became less casual and more purposeful, a clear attempt to hurt him every time someone spat "she" in his direction. His parents were distraught, but no more accepting than the rest of the District. His friends were his only solace, and even they left him when harassment became too much. As a citizen of District Seven, he had been entered yearly in the annual reaping for the Hunger Games where two kids were randomly selected to compete in the tournament. District Seven, being a non-career District, rarely ever get volunteers and most competitors are chosen via random selection. When Adrian was eighteen years old, he was reaped for that year's Hunger Games. As District Seven hadn't yet come to accept his identity, Adrian was chosen as the female tribute, even though he had undergone hormone treatment and easily passed as male. The ordeal was absolutely humiliating for the boy, and he became the subject of much mockery (particularly from the career tributes of Districts One, Two and Four) that year. Their disrespect only furthered the cold fury in his heart, and he became fixated on revenge. He trained day and night whenever possible, spending hours practicing with tutors and focusing all his energy on besting the careers in the Training Scores. The arena was a blend of natural biomes, with the cornucopia located in a vast open cotton field. Wildflowers sprouted up among soft green grass, and had it not been a life or death situation Adrian would have found it quite beautiful.(click) Only a short run from the field where the cornucopia sat was a vast montane forest, the cold outline of a mountain looming at it's back. (click) Adrian took advantage of what little cover these flimsy trees offered him to enact his revenge on the tributes who belittled him. He proved himself a ruthless and talented killer, stalking the career pack and picking them off one by one, leaving their dead bodies mutilated to terrorize their surviving allies. Upon his victory, Adrian was immediately offered a place among the Execution department. His heart leaped at the chance to legally change his name and pronouns, the prospect of living somewhere asides from District Seven filled him with a such gratitude he didn't think much of the horrific things he'd be expected to do in his new position. At first, Adrian was shaken by the torture assignments he was handed. He found harming someone who did him no wrong difficult the first few sessions, and it was clear in the way he nervously handled each job. Over time, his hands grew less shaky, and his demeanor became more detached. He cared less and less about the names recorded in his Execution file. Eventually, he even began to have casual conversations with his charges, infamous for asking how your daughter is while flicking through available tools to see which would cut your fingers off most efficiently. Thus he works as an executioner to this day, occasionally bumping shoulders with Seneca Arviox. He currently works alongside the Head Executioner at the Training Centre, having received training on how to work the genetic cloning machines three years prior.